Soon
by littleoddball
Summary: A multichapter fic focusing on Much and Eve, with a hint of RobinxMarion and AllanxDjaq if you squint. Lol, finally fixed it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first multi-chapter fic here at It is really sweet boarding on fluffy with a dash of cheesy with just a hint of angst topped of with a cherry of humor. However the cherry may be out of date, I am sorry for that.

If this recipe agrees with you, I suggest you read my fic and let me know of it's success, on the other hand if it has not, then please let me know. I am in a very good mood today (I got a new puppy!) so it will take a very nasty comment to bring me down. Note: This is not a challenge or a dare to write something nasty.

Well enjoy and have fun.

Soon…..

_**Prologue**_

I can see you looking at me. One phrase going through your heads 'Strange Twat'

Apparently my change of mood has confused you. One minute, I'm complaining, seething over having to spend my nights in a cave. The next I'm leaping for joy over the return of our King. I start to ramble on about the trivial things that were denied to me. Food, clean water, a bath, a roof over my head, land….my title. I can see you others, shaking your head at my childish excitement over the little luxuries. However not one of you have guessed the real reason for my happiness. For with the return of King Richard, not only would these simple wishes be granted but hope and faith will have been returned to the kingdom. Not only that but one more important thing will have been returned.

Justice…

When that has been returned, so will I.

Do you here that Eve?

Soon…soon I will return to you.

Just a little longer and soon I'll come back, I'll come home, home to your heart.

Soon…


	2. Soon:Part one

_**Chapter one**_

Eve was at the market when she first heard the news, when she heard of Richard's return. In her excitement, she nearly dropped her basket of eggs, however it did not matter, for the King was coming home and finally, finally things were going to be set right. Guy and the Sheriff will be punished, and the King will return to his throne and with that, the villagers will have gold in their pockets, food in their bellies and hope in their hearts and she, she'd have Much in her arms.

She rushed home, to a small cottage a few miles outside of Bonchurch. She flung open the door, grabbed her mother's hands, momentarily forgetting her weakened condition, and proceeded to spin her around. Laughing she sat her back down and breathlessly gave an explanation for the light-heartedness. Her mother's eyes filled with tears at the news and a gleeful yell was halfway out of her mouth before she was overcome with coughing. Eve's teeth clamped down on her much bitten lips and went to fetch some water. Her mother was getting worse, it wouldn't be long now. She hurriedly dashed away her tears from her eyes before faking a smile and helping her mother drink. Once she had settled down her mother smiled the warm smile that only mothers are capable of, a smile as deep as the ocean and as bright as any star, oh how I wish dear readers that I could convey this smile on paper, but since only those of us who are mothers have the wonderful gift of this smile, my short explanation will have to suffice. Eve shuffled when her mother suggested she get herself prepared for the arrival of such an important man.

Blushing Eve muttered "I hardly think the King would visit us mother."

"I was not speaking of the King." Came the whispered reply a smile laced through it. "You'd best hurry. He'll be here soon. From all the talking you do about him, I'd be surprised to find he wasn't already on his horse."

"Mama, I think he would have at least waited until he saw the King, before he saw his former servant girl." It pained the mother to hear her feel so little about herself, but refused to let it show. She knew Eve was no saint but she was her daughter and she deserved this chance for happiness, for love.

"I think he would rather see the Queen of his heart than the King of his country. Besides you described him as a man of sensitivity and passion, what could overpower the feelings from his heart?"

"Clearly you underestimate his stomach." But she did as her mother requested and set about preparing the house and herself for Much.

And later that evening, Eve became to pace, picking up speed as a horrible explanation for his tardiness arose in her mind, visions of him fighting the final battle between the Sheriff and the King and being mortally wounded…or worse plagued her. And still she waited, alternating between checking the window despite the fact that the door was left open and dusting off imaginary fibres from her best dress.

Eventually night settled in, Eve barely noticed, continuing to stare at the empty door, regardless of the cold creeping in as the night steadily progressed. She didn't eat. She hadn't moved from her chair. She gave a small nod as a response to her mother's declaration that she was going to bed.

She stayed up another hour waiting, the last embers of the fire slowly dying and with them the last bit of hope she held onto. Silently she stood and quietly she closed the door. She slowly turned and sat back down in her chair and she sobbed.


	3. Soon:Part two

_**Chapter three**_

His heart pounded in his ears as he reached the top of hill. Whatever words that were spoken between them were forgiven and forgotten. His master needed him and that was enough. Robin was out there somewhere watching the love of his life, walk out of it, his heart was breaking and Lord knows, he can relate.

If he thought the beating of his heart couldn't get any faster, the sight of the King on horseback proved otherwise. He felt dizzy as he reached the riders. However his cries of joy were cut off and his heart stopped beating as he recognised the 'King' as an impostor. He barely felt his body hitting the ground when he was shoved out of the way. He felt numb.

After his initial shock wore off, and his heart return to its faster-than-normal beating, two thoughts entered his mind, the wedding and the trap, both pulling him in a different direction. He stood still his body jerking from left to right as one thought momentarily overpowered the other.

He placed his hands on his knees, scrunched his eyes up and took a breath to calm his heart, hoping some inch of him had some form of leadership, hoping a Robin-like voice would call out some order to make him decide what to do.

And that is when another thought hit him.

"Eve"

He could barely get the words out of his mouth, his throat was closing up and it was getting harder and harder to breath. This usually was the same symptoms his possess when thinking about Eve but this, this was different. His blood ran cold and his heart finally settled on a setting; breaking

He knew it was too good to be true, that his happily ever after was just within reach and that he and Eve could just ride off into the sunset. Anger surged through him at the injustice of it all.

"Is this the price I pay for doing the right thing?!" he asked the heavens, the only reply was a gentle breeze stinging his wet eyes. His thoughts then turned to his master and he finally understood the way he must feel at this precise moment.

Much raised his tear-filled eyes to the horizon, to Locksley hall. He may be dying from the pain of a broken heart but he'd be damned if he'd let another feel the same way, especially if it was in his power to stop it.

So he took off again, feet focusing on reaching the church while his mind and heart focused on Eve. His hands reached out and grabbed the rope of the bells, swinging wildly, releasing some anger and frustration out on said bells, he let one thought soften the ringing in his ears and the pain in the backside from being thrown out of the church and particularly the blow to the heart after seeing Robin and Marion kiss for the first time in nearly five years. He placed a hand over his heart, now dully throbbing and whispered into the winds, hoping it would carry to wherever she was,

"Soon Eve…soon"


	4. Soon:Part three

_**Chapter Four**_

Much sighed as he shifted in his saddle. A sigh that was matched by his friend. Robin glanced back at his companion.

"Are you alright?"

"W-what? Why?" Much rushed to escape his thoughts and mood.

"Well, we've been on the road for over an hour and not once have you complained of hunger or attempted to sing."

"Oh, oh right….I'm hungry."

"Nice try but it doesn't fool me, what's wrong?"

Much gave him a look. Robin stared, puzzled by the expression, usually it took very little to get Much to complain. However with a friendship of over ten years it didn't take long for him to recognise the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh." Robin sympathised as he saw how deep the hurt went.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he figured out the reason for said sadness.

"Eve." He finished simply.

"Eve." Much sighed again.

"It's been a year, Robin. A year! How do you get these out of your head? How do you stop yourself from thinking about her?"

Robin looked down and turned his horse.

"You don't."

Much hurried to catch up.

They travelled for another hour, each in their own thoughts; silence ruled the air, broken only by the sight of Bonchurch.

"Ah, welcome home, Lord Much." Robin gleefully called.

Much's eyes and heart lifted at the sight of his new and rightful home. It had been eight days since the King had entered Nottingham and seven since things had been set right. Well, almost everything. The outlaws weren't officially pardoned yet, a celebration was to take place tonight in recognition of all the loyalty they showed to King and Country and Eve had yet to appear. For the whole week Much has switched from sleeping at Locksley Manor and Bonchurch. In between these times, he has skewered the land looking for her, yet no one has seen hide or hair of her. Much had yet to give up though, he was still practicing what he would do and the words he would say to her when everyone else slept. Or at least when he thought they were asleep.

Before his thoughts could go any further, they were cut off by Robin.

"Hello, what do we have here?"

"Wh-what?" Much followed his friend's gaze to the figure hunched over the vegetable patch outside Bonchurch Manor.

"Hey!" Robin yelled as they watch Much's vegetables getting stolen.

Their head shot up at the sound, picking up the food, they attempted to run but not before Much caught a glimpse of the Golden haired lass.

"Robin, it's her!" Much scrambled off his horse, getting his foot stuck because he refused to take his eyes off the fleeing figure.

"Wait!" he called "Robin, do something, she is getting away!"

Robin reached behind him for his quiver of arrows, grabbing two, he fired them in quick succession, pinning an arm to the door of the house.

Much finally freed himself from his saddle and rushed forward, only to retreat back, jump and slap the back of Robin's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For shooting at the love of my life!"

"Shesh...not like I killed her."

Now while all this was being said, Eve was attempting to pull the arrows out of her selves and door, not caring or hearing what the two were taking about. She sank to the ground, her arm sticking up like a teacher's pet in a classroom, as a shadow fell upon her.

"Let me go! When the master returns you'll-"

"I am the Master, well I will be, I receive my titles tonight." Much decided to have a little fun with this (Evil basket!)

'No! What of Much?' She thought desperately.

"What?" she tried to look upon the face of her capture but the sun and his hood prevented her. She struggled against the arrows. Years of deception urged her to keep him distracted by thinking her a helpless damsel, while she tries to get her knife out of her gown.

"Please Sir, release me, you don't understand, the people are starving, myself and my mother included."

"Then have it."

"What?"

"Take it." He held up a carrot.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You may act as nice as you please but I know that this is a trap and I am not so easily fooled."

He laughed.

"Do not mock me, you- you impostor!"

"Impostor?"

"Yes you are not the real master of Bonchurch. The real master was a true noble man, decent honest and true!"

"And how do you know if I possess such qualities, for we have only just met?"

"You fired arrows at me!" She managed to pull one out and waved it threateningly at him

"Actually that was me" came a sheepish voice from behind the couple.

"Oh great! Another one."

"Yes. He is my…servant and he shall be punished for his pigheadedness."

Robin snorted which he turned into a cough at the look he got from Much. Now if it was a girl there, she would have put an end to this charade, forcing Much to revel himself. However since this is Robin who (despite the looks and bravery and skills and, well I could go on.) still acts foolishly from time to time, he decided to play along.

"I'm sorry my…master but you must get ready for the feast in honour of the King's return"

"The King has returned? The real one?" Eve gasped, hardly daring, hardly hoping after the disappointment of the last situation involving the 'King.'

"Yes. How could you not know? For eight days the villagers of Nottingham haven't stopped celebrating."

"It would seem so, for they have been to busy to spread the news. We haven't heard from Nottingham for over a week. I doubt anyone has left there."

"Ah, you may be right."

Eve stopped pulling at the last arrow and tried once again to look upon the face of her captors but only managed to see their outlines. She was very tempted to ask about Much but the knife in her pocket reminded her that he may still be an enemy.

"Now you really got to let me go. I need to see the King."

She had to speak to the King, she had to get Much pardoned or at least find out where he was. She also needed to give him a piece of her mind for giving away Much's title. She didn't care if he was the King and Much was technically an outlaw still. All men are equal in the eyes of a woman when it comes to telling them off.

"Very well but first…" he bent down pulled the arrow out her shelve and the door. It was the chance Eve was waiting for.

She lounged forward, taking him down, holding a knife to his throat.

Robin reloaded his bow, aiming at her, the horses snorted and pranced. Nobody moved.

Silence except for the heavy breathing of Eve, Robin and Much.

The adrenaline left her and she was now longer fighting blindly and she finally saw the wide, twinkling eyes of Much.

Much was not a simple man and many times in the Crusades he saw men charge blindly into battle. He knew it was better to let the adrenaline wore off, rather than retaliate for fear of hurting the two of them.

"I was only going to suggest a bath."

She stood quickly, she finally saw what she longed to see for over a year, Much…and she just attacked him.

"My Lord…" She stated as she sunk to the ground, Much who reached out for her, grabbed her elbow and ended up on his knees in front of her.

"None of that please." Much smiled, "And none of them either." He brushed her tears away with his thumbs, even as his own tears fell.

"You found me." She whispered.

"I said I would."

Their arms found their way around each other and she buried her head into his neck. Much pulled her to him and began to rock her back and forth as their tears overcame them both. To them it was eternity and yet only a moment when Robin cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but the King will be arriving shortly at Locksley Manor." The joy of his home's name could be heard in his voice, "Best not to keep Marion waiting." The joy in his voice increased ten-fold.

"Must you interrupt a moment like this?" Much called exasperated.

"The profession of a good servant." Robin answered teasingly.

'HA! Revenge for all the times you interrupted me and Marion.' He thought.

"Go on ahead. We'll catch up."

"Very well, 'Master'" Robin sniggered before cantering off. Neither moved.

Eventually Much stood and helped Eve to her feet. He squeezed her hand before letting go to retrieve his horse.

"Shall we?" he indicated to the horse.

Eve wrung her hands.

"I-I don't know."

"What? Why?"

"I was a spy for Vavsey. I was ordered to betray you, seduce you and then betray you."

"Well aren't we all glad only half of the plan worked."

"I did not seduce you!"

"No. You are right. It was you who fell for my charms. I am after all…" he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the sky, picking invisible dust off his jumper.

"…Irresistable."

The horse snorted, Much turned offended as Eve burst out laughing.

"Hmmft! Some loyalty." He muttered as he returned to Eve. Gathering her hands in his, he said,

"Don't worry about the others. Just be yourself, because if they see what I see…they're going to love you."

Eve looked up.

"You love me?"

"Oh." Much replied, he hadn't realised what he said.

"I-I shouldn't have said that!"

"Are you regretting what you have said?" She went to pull away but Much stopped her.

"I regret that I haven't got a ring or that we weren't in a more romantic setting but I don't regret the words. I meant it. I mean it. I love you, Eve."

She smiled.

"I love you too. Hey, we have a sunset, that's romantic."

"You're right. We have to ride off into it!" he cried excitedly.

"Much!" her cries were cut short as he jumped onto his horse and swung her up.

She sighed before settling her back against his chest, humouring him.

Much kissed her forehead before setting off.

"Er, Much?"

"Yes my love." Love… he could get used to that.

"Aren't we meant to go the other way, I mean Nottingham is that way, North."

"Shush, I'm trying to be romantic."

"Oh………Isn't the sun in your eyes?"

"Romantic! Yes it is but work with me here."

She laughed, with him…she could get used to that.

After a while, they did turn North to Nottingham. Where Much, Robin and the others were pardoned and albeit a bit hesitantly by the other nobles, Eve was welcomed by the outlaws with thankful cries that they no longer needed to hear anymore romantic rehearsals from Much in the middle of the night.

Much flushed as the others chuckled.

"You practiced for her?" Djaq and Marion yelled simultaneously.

He nodded.

"Awww" the three girls exclaimed, before Marion and Djaq slapped Robin and Allan upside their heads, for not doing something equally romantic. Allan tried to lie and charm his way out of Djaq's glare, while Robin complained about getting hit twice in one day and that of course he practised but he did it in secret.

"Why keep your romantic side from your future wife?" Marion asked.

"I saved you from Guy's wedding."

"No I did. You provided a horse!"

"It was a romantic horse!" then realising the absurdity of the answer he sat back sulking.

"If I may demonstrate how to be romantic Robin?" Much smiled, walking around the table to help Eve out of her chair. He led her onto the middle of the hall before dipping her for a passionate kiss.

Cries echoed all around but were lost to the couple, who were too busy lost in the kiss, in each other.

And thus that kiss was a symbol of their lives starting over anew. For Much finally understood Robin's words when they sat on the hill, one year ago. He had his stomach full, his land and title returned to him, money in his pocket and yet he only received total happiness by giving something away. He understood that a roof over his head wasn't a home. His home is here, in his arms, was his home…his heart.

Eve….the queen of his heart.


	5. Soon:Part four

_**Epilogue **_

Oh yeah  
Yeah oh yeah  


Much stretched as he dismounted from his horse. He paused to catch his breath, wiping his brow. Work in the fields was getting tough and tiresome but it had to be done what with winter setting in fast. He finally got his land like he wanted, as it was promised by King Richard. He always thought this was the best he could do, the best a miller's son could ever hope to achieve. He was wrong. So very wrong. And he had never been happier.

The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view  
I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
With rays of glowing sun  
Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
Like that's where it was hung  
My blessings are in front of me  
It's not about the land  
I'll never beat the view  
From my front porch looking in  


His head shoot up at the sound of raised voices. His small smile grew as he raced to the door, hesitated and in the end decided to listen in on the argument. He knew the moment he entered the house he would never get a moment's peace so he came to the conclusion that he should wait. He sat crossed leg under the window still; he leant his head back and closed his eyes and allowed the voices to wash over him.

"Meg!"

"David!"

Much laugh at the sound of the children, he knew them well enough to know exactly what, why and how they were fighting over. He also knew that in a moment another voice would join in the quarrel and oh how much Much wanted to hear that voice all day. In a moment of drunken stupidity he lad claim that is was the sound of angels and twinkling bells joined together in a harmonic balance to produce a voice of such utter beauty. Robin and his men are still quoting it three months later

"Children, I trust you aren't fighting? Meg you are not teasing your little brother are you?" came a level calm voice, that sounded peaceful to Much for the simple reason was that he couldn't see the look on her face.

"No mama" cried the children. Much hazard a look in. Unknown to their observer the family moment continued uninterrupted. There was the face of David of Bonchurch, his hands clutching at his milk for with all his might, his blue eyes wide and red hair matted to his head. Slightly sticking up from where his sister, undoubtedly, was pulling at it, during their fight.

And speaking of the devil (or his apprentice) there she was, her own blue eyes twinkling as she blew her blonde hair out of her eyes. Much could barely contain his glee at seeing her dress was on back to front. At five, Meg decided that she no longer needed to rely on anyone else but herself. A trait that was adopted from her mother he was sure.

And speaking of angels there she was, Eve, one arm around David the other taking Meg's hand and leading them to the fire, where she placed David on her knees as Meg laid her head against her mother's legs. She began to rock lulling David to sleep while absent-mindedly stroking Meg's hair

There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
And the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in, yeah

Much smiled at his family. He had been to so many places and had seen so many things and yet nothing compared to this. He loved Robin and would be loyal to the end, at a time he would have followed him to the end but no longer. The end would only arrive to him when he had to leave them.

I've traveled here and everywhere  
Following my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
Nothing takes my breath away  
Like my front porch looking in  


There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in

Temptation proved too much for Much and he longed for another look, so proving that all those years hiding in the forest wasn't for waste, he quietly and quickly crouched until his head rose above the window pane. His eyes danced and his heart swelled at the sight before him. David dozing as Eve continued humming her childhood song, Meg gently running her fingers up and down her gown. He felt at peace, at home. What he was still doing outside he wasn't sure but he was not about to waste another minute contemplating it. He stood up and proceeded to the door.

I see what beautiful is about  
When I'm looking in  
Not when I'm looking out

Fate at that moment, decided to intervene, for suddenly a cry of "Papa!" from Meg alerted the family to his presence. Meg scrambled to the door as Eve dropped the now awaken David to the floor to follow his sister. Much knelt to the floor as both kids flung their arms around his neck. Showing strength that was underplayed by his physical appearance he stood, both kids giggling as they were lifted into the air. Much began to swing on his feet, his children reminding him of bells, they're laughter chasing those dark days when he thought he could never be as blessed as he was now.

  
There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  


Another set of arms encircled his neck and he opened his eyes to see his wife staring at him with soft eyes. God, he could lose himself in those eyes, just fall into them and never surface again. In fact, it took a moment for him to realize that he was falling, his body tilting forward as every member of the family fell to the floor. Much managed to bear the blunt of contact with the floor and yet the sound of bubbling laughter at his expense mad it all worth while. He glanced up at his clan, who were draped over him like human pieces of cloth. Eve made to stand but he stopped her with a hand to the wrist.

"Tell me about your day"

"From the floor?"

"I'm comfortable. Children are you alright?"

"Yes Papa." Came a chorus of children.

"See. We are fine."

Eve smiled before placing her head back on his chest. David curled up at his side and Meg tucked neatly into his shoulder. This was it. This is the life, he had two beautiful children and a loving wife. It could not have gotten better.

"Dinner is nearly ready my Lord."

Oh, the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  
Yeah  
Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk  
(From my front porch looking in)  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah  
And the most beautiful girl  
(Beautiful girl  
From my front porch looking in)  
Holding both of them  
Oh, yeah

Then again……

THE END.


End file.
